Takeda Takahashi
Takeda Takahashi (高橋武田) is a student of Shirai Ryu leader Hanzo Hasashi and son to Kenshi. He made his first appearance in the comic series and will make his game debut in Mortal Kombat X. About Takeda Takeda lived a normal life in Thailand with his mother, Suchin, despite his father not knowing of his existence until he was a child. After his mother was killed by the Red Dragon, he was entrusted to Hanzo when his father left to avenge her death. Although he is taught the ways of a warrior, Takeda originally had a timid nature and didn't take fighting seriously. However, after the newest iteration of the Shirai Ryu are eradicated, he becomes more serious and continues to help his master, both in missions and preventing him to give into his wraith persona. Takeda is shown to take his battles seriously, but does make wise cracks during so. He expresses great loyalty to the Shirai Ryu, as he continues to wear a yellow headband to show his connection to the clan and will fight any who threatens his clan. Despite not trusting Hanzo at first because he was a wraith, Takeda becomes immensely loyal to his master over the years and sees Hanzo as a father-figure. While Kenshi is his father, Takeda originally didn't trust him and prefers not to speak about him. Appearance Takeda originates from Thailand and is of Asian descent, having black hair and blue eyes. In his youth as depicted in the comic, Takeda wore typical clothing as a child. At the time of apprenticeship, Takeda has shaggy hair and wears ninja garb with a yellow headband. However, his uniform is different from the Shirai Ryu, as he wears a blue shirt instead, and has bandages wrapped around his forearms. In the game, Takeda wears an armored body suit, primarily a metallic blue in color with streaks of yellow along the legs. He still keeps his headband to represent his connection to the Shirai Ryu, along with a neck warmer. On his arms, he bears modified gauntlets designed to fire his spear tipped whips in battle. Takeda's alternate costume depicts him in a Shirai Ryu style uniform, similar to Scorpion's own costume, and bearing the clan's yellow color. Combat Characteristics Takeda is a trained warrior, the apprentice of Scorpion himself, and has shown great skill with using bladed whips and plasma empowered swords in combat, referencing both his teacher Scorpion and his father Kenshi. His serrated edged whips are concealed in his gauntlets, and are launched at high powered speed for maximum striking power, and can be electrified for increased damage. He has also shown the power to teleport in a similar manner to his master, Scorpion. Like his father, Kenshi, Takeda has shown some telekinetic abilities by being able to move his plasma swords with his mind. Signature Moves *'X-Ray Move - Air Whiplash: '''Descending down from the air and stunning his enemy with a whip strike, Takeda launches one of his whips through his opponent's mouth, the tip breaking through the back of their skull, then reels himself over by retracting his whip, dashes behind them while wrapping his whip around their neck before kneeing their spine, shattering it and their rib cage, dropping them onto their back. He then delivers an axe kick to their face, caving in the majority of their skull. (''MKX) Other Moves *'Throw': Takeda knees his opponent in their stomach twice, flips himself over and behind them while grabbing their left arm and breaking it, then kicks them away. Fatalities *'Whip It Good' - Takeda draws his whips, cracks them twice at his opponent, cutting off their arms, then impales them through the mouth with his whip. With a grin, he activates the serrated edges of his whips, hooking his opponent's spine and then drags it out through his opponent's mouth. The opponent's body then collapses on the ground, blood foaming from their mouth. (MKX) *'Head Cage - '''Takeda impales his opponent with two spears. He then proceeds to extend the spear blades and draws them back, ripping the rib cage out of the opponent and into Takeda's hands. He then proceeds by violently smashing the rib cage into the opponent's mouth as they fall over into a bloody mess. (''MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Armless:' Takeda grabs his opponent, knees them twice, armlocks them and rips it off. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Kool Whip:' Takeda whips his opponent several times before slicing off their shins. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Whip it Out:' Takeda punches a hole in the opponent's abdomen, phases behind them and destroys their shins. Shirai Ryu variation (MKX) *'Brutality #4 - Two-Sided:' Takeda lashes the opponent multiple times before cutting their arms off. Lasher variation (MKX) *'Brutality #5 - Force Slice:' Takeda calls his boobytrapped plasma sword which slices the opponent in half. Ronin variation (MKX) Trivia *Interestingly enough, he shares his name with the first Shirai Ryu Clan founder, with Hanzo being the founder of the newest iteration of the clan. *Both "Takeda" and "Takahashi" are Japanese family names. *Takeda is currently the youngest Earthrealm character to kill another individual, being a teenager when he killed Fox. *Takeda is the second Shirai Ryu character to be playable in the franchise. Scorpion, who appeared twenty-three years prior, being the first. References de:Takahashi Takeda es:Takahashi Takeda pt:Takeda Takahashi ru:Такеда Такахаши Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Shirai Ryu Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Humans